One Night at Breadsticks
by convenientdistraction
Summary: A night to remember in Breadsticks history. Double date w/ Carl/Emma and Will/Holly. Because we all need a little bit of funny Wemma fighting in our lives. I promise it's Wemma. Just be patient. :
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes wandered around the room discretely as her fork stabbed at a stray crouton. Though she'd never have said it out loud, she liked the way that other people looked at them. The way their all too obvious glances would bounce back and forth from his infectious smile to the diamond on her finger. Why, she'd even straighten up intently in her seat and laugh a little bit louder than necessary at his jokes just to lure their glances.

And whenever she felt guilty from the attention, Emma assured herself that the past thirteen years of her adult life had earned her the right to a little bit of the spotlight. All those empty nights alone in her condo, picking at her symmetrically portioned dinners while her tiny kitchen TV blared in the background to keep the silence of loneliness from driving her to tears (or worse: dangerous thoughts about a certain married coworker).

Not to mention all those failed attempts at evenings out where she also had sat alone, shrinking in defeat as patrons' eyebrows rose skeptically as she wiped down her table for the third time. Feeling the weight of their whispers crawling on her skin, on more than one occasion she had shoved her plastic packaged silverware back into her purse and bolted before the waiter had even taken her order.

Those moments felt a world away now. She didn't bat an eye when the waitress' fingertips latched dangerously close to the edge of her wine glass, and her heart didn't race when a toddler sneezed across the room. But her pulse rate did pick up a little when a teenage girl would tilt her head in fascination at the gorgeous man sitting across from her, whose constant gaze told her he had scarcely paused to notice that there were even other people in the restaurant besides his wife.

His _wife_. The word had felt so foreign in her mouth at first, but after a few months she had learned to appreciate the taste of it. _He's not home right now. This is his wife. . .Well can you tell him his wife dropped . . ._

"Emma?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to smile across the table at him. "Yes?"

"You've been staring at that crouton for ten seconds," he whispered as he raised an eyebrow in mock concern. "I'm starting to get a little jealous."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Always an attractive quality," he grinned. "Care to share?"

"I was just-" She gave a quick sideways glance to the group of gawking girls sitting across the room before deciding to cover her tracks- "I was just thinking about how happy I am."

"Ems, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that," he began, his grin widening into a smile before he leaned across the table to kiss her forehead.

His love and her contented sigh should have been enough for her. But as she stole another peak around the crowded restaurant her gaze skidded to a halt at the reservation table. And the weight of her discovery slammed her back against her seat. And naturally, she did the most childish, irrational thing she could possibly have done in the situation.

She ducked.

After a few seconds, a soft knock replaced the sound of her heavy breathing.

"Emma? Why are you under the table?"

She winced, cautiously eyeing the rainbow of gum wads that adorned the table's underbelly. "Uh. I think I dropped my fork under here."

"Sweetheart, you dropped your fork back into your salad before you-"

Emma swallowed thickly as a muffled yet all too familiar _Hello_ vibrated through the table, her eyes agape in horror as she watched Carl's legs scoot his chair back before he stood abruptly. "Uh hey bro, how's it going?" Oh God. She was going to faint. She was going to faint in a pile of stale, saliva covered breadstick shavings that covered the shoddy carpet and everyone in the world was about to see it.

"Ems, look who's here."

She managed to pull her way out from under her hiding place, but not before the top of her head caught the edge of the wood with a tiny thud. Standing up to frantically brush the beads of crumb that had caught onto her skirt, she smiled weakly at both of them.

"Oh hey, Will. I didn't see you come in, and I dropped my. . .er " she eyed her salad bowl . . .my spoon under the table and, hey! Wow, yeah that is so funny because I did _not _see you here. Are you leaving?" _Please be leaving. _Suddenly feeling the awkwardness of the three of them standing around the table, she slid back down into her chair and hastily took a gulp from her wine glass. When she regained the nerve to look up, she noticed his glance was bouncing from Carl to their food to the front door. Anywhere but her.

"Uh, no actually we were waiting up front. It seems like everyone in town is here tonight and they said it was going to be a thirty minute wait. I was just on my way to the restroom."

"Oh well, tell your parents I said hi." She gulped at Carl's frown. "I mean, not that I know your parents, because I don't. Just, uh, hope they enjoy the breadsticks, I mean, the dinner."

She took another sip as Will blinked in confusion. "Well, I can certainly tell my parents you said hi but they're not with me tonight. I'm actually-"

"Mr. Schuester," Carl grinned, slapping him on the back, "are you on a date?"

The two men stood in silence for a second as Will feigned interest in the carpet, his hands creeping into his pockets before he answered tentatively. "Well in 30 to 45 minutes I hope to be." Emma could feel the contents of her lunch creeping up her esophagus as she poked mindlessly at a leaf of lettuce.

"Nonsense! You can join the Mrs. and myself. Right Ems?"

"Carl," she dropped her fork, reaching forward to tug at his hand before guiding him into the chair next to her. "I don't think that he wants to join us when he's on a _date_."

"What do you say, bro, surely you can join a boring old married couple for an evening?" he looped his arm around her shoulder at the word _married._ "We should catch up. Come on, we'll even talk you up in front of your girl."

"Well, I guess I don't really want to spend that much time waiting."

"Exactly," Carl answered, removing his hand from Emma's shoulder to flick at a breadstick in the basket. "Not for these pieces of cardboard. Tell you what, I'll even set you two up with your first round of drinks. Now go get your woman. I can't wait to meet her."

Will's eyes finally landed on her, asking for permission. She shot a weak smile back at him, twisting the base of her glass between her fingers as she choked out the reassurance he was seeking.

"Yeah, Will, it'll be great."

True, Emma Pillsbury-Howell had loved the sideways glances and jealous sighs that floated in her direction throughout the evening. But in hindsight, she realized she had had no idea that a sideshow of a whole other proportion was about to attract the eyes of every person in Breadsticks that evening.

She took another determined stab at her salad as she caught a streak of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly she was feeling nostalgic for those cozy evenings she had spent eating alone in her condo.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was no stranger to the magic of Holly Holiday. And as the beautiful substitute regaled her husband and Will with tale after tale of her rather unconventional (and not to mention abhorrent) teaching methods, Emma found herself nodding robotically, her stomach suddenly turning queasy. She recalled the first time she had felt that familiar, urgent tug of nausea, the afternoon she had caught a glimpse of the two of them singing and dancing in the auditorium after school. A mere glimpse at the way his eyes lit up as they splashed each other, was enough to wrench all the confidence out of her spine like a sponge. That afternoon she witnessed a kind of carefree Will she had never seen._ A kind of carefree_ _he never could have had with me_, she told herself. _A kind of carefree I could have never had with him, after what he did to me_, she reassured herself unconvincingly.

The feeling had startled her so much at first because it was like day and night compared with the numbing waves of loneliness that washed over her whenever she had seen Will with Terri. When she had seen Terri cuddle up next to Will at a school event or lean in to whisper something to him, her first instinct was to lock herself in her office and cry. But when Holly ended her latest story of substitute horrors, setting down her glass to loop her fingers between Will's, Emma didn't feel didn't feel the urge to run anywhere.

Instead, she felt like flipping their table over and sending their food flying to the floor. Like smashing every glass in the restaurant.

Like jamming her fork through their interlocked hands.

Repeatedly.

It was nothing short of terrifying. And no amount of swimming looks from restaurant patrons directed at her husband were pulling her out of the emotional sinkhole the evening had turned out to be.

The fact that she kept drinking to calm her nerves probably wasn't helping either, as Holly seemed to grow even more enchanting and Will seemed to slip into further enamorment with her as the corners of the room began to unhinge and Emma's tongue tasted slightly fuzzier every time she faked laughed at another one of Holly's jokes. She brushed Carl's worried glance at her request for a third glass of wine with a small squeeze of his knee.

"So tell me, you two lovebirds," Carl chuckled as Holly paused in her litany of stories to finally touch her dinner. "Surely this can't be your first date."

"Oh no, no," Holly said, as Emma noticed Will glance nervously down at the table. "It's the third date." she patted her hand assuredly over Will's. "So you know what that means babe!"

Will and Carl simultaneously choked on their food as Emma's mouth flopped open.

"I joke, I joke," she laughed, throwing her palms in the air in innocence. "Gee, I had no idea my company was so uptight this evening," she grinned. But not before casting a very small wink at Emma, who suddenly began to imagine aiming her utensil at more vital regions of the blonde's body.

"Well, in my opinion, the whole thing sounds exhausting," Emma sighed as their heads swiveled to meet her glance in confusion. "No, I mean dating." she waved her hands frantically to erase her words. "_Dating_ can be exhausting, not-er-the other thing. I mean there are so, so many good expectations that can be destroyed when people aren't honest with you," she threw a smirk at Will's sudden scowl before turning to kiss Carl on the cheek, "but not when you find the right person."

"Aww, thanks love," Carl grinned.

"Well it can be exhausting," Will spoke softly, leaning forward a little across the table, "when a person doesn't give you time to explain yourself." He leaned back, again facing his date. "But Holly is so spontaneous. And fun. And she doesn't _obsess_ about the little things," he grinned mirroring Emma's kiss with his date.

Carl's grip on her knee kept her from hurtling across the table. "So did he win you over immediately, Miss Holliday," he asked, or did you make him work for it?"

"Well, I knew he wanted to ask me out at first but he was just too shy to do it. It was so cute." God. Her smile was so gorgeous it made Emma's teeth hurt.

"Well that's our Will," Carl half-laughed, before stabbing at his food. "Always a gentleman."

"Please, both of you, stop it," Will insisted, his eyes half apologizing to Emma who barely noticed as she knocked back the remaining contents of her glass.

"Yes, for God's sake stop," Emma interjected, a little too loudly, proceeding to pick up Carl's glass.

"I'm just so glad he had friends like you guys to help him through the hard times ya know," Holly smiled as she reached across to squeeze Emma's shoulder. "I mean, when Will told me that I was the first person he had dated after he left his wife," Carl choked again on his pasta as Will leaned forward to cup his forehead, "I had no idea how he could have held himself together for so long. But now that I've met you guys, I can see how he made it with good friends."

"Holly," Will whispered as he noticed the gigantic saucers that used to be Emma's eyes. "Really, we don't need to rehash my life story here."

"Actually," Emma began, "this is all new to me. I honestly had no idea Will, that you had never seen anyone since Terri. God, if I had known, I would have set you up with one of my friends or something," she gripped the tablecloth under her fingers. "Or maybe another glee club director. Or hey, _maybe_ one of your old high school classmates. What was the name of that short one? The drunk?"

"Hey, I think we're ready for the check here." Carl choked, grabbing frantically at their waitress who was passing by.

"Well I didn't want to rush into anything," Will snapped, looping his arm around Holly. "You know, make hasty decisions, like oh I don't know," he rolled his eyes, "get married to someone I barely knew."

"Right, and after you slept with your ex that time you got sick, I knew you definitely weren't ready to date just yet." Holly interjected, oblivious to the rush of emotions her rambling had unleashed.

"You _slept _with her!" Emma shouted, sending her chair flying out from the table and knocking over two glasses in the process. The entire restaurant fell to a hush, but she was too drunk and too furious to care. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised!"

"You _married _him!" Will shouted back, pounding his fist on the table hard enough to send the remaining to glasses rolling onto the carpet. "What does that matter now!"

She wobbled a little as she jabbed a finger in Will's direction. But the words wouldn't, couldn't, come out as the room stopped spinning enough to focus on Carl's defeated expression.

So she turned and ran.

And Will followed.

Holly and Carl stared at each other in silence for a few seconds as the entire restaurant seemed to lean forward in anticipation of their response.

"So uh," Holly began as she twirled her spaghetti around her fork, "what do you do, Carl?"

"I'm a dentist," he answered blankly as he fished out his wallet in shock.

"Wow. That's kind of boring."


	3. Chapter 3

Will grabbed for the back of her arm, spinning her around in the narrow hallway.

"Emma, what is the matter with you!"

"What is the matter with me?" she jerked her arm out of his grasp. "You tell her you slept with Terri, but you don't tell her that you loved me, if that's even true. Or that I even existed. I knew you liked to lie, Will, but this is new territory even for you."

A waiter carrying an enormous tray of breadsticks burst out of the kitchen door. Will hastily pushed her out of the way against the wall.

"Stop touching me!" she shouted, wobbling slightly as her feet lost balance.

Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Will lowered his voice. "Look, Terri came in when she was at my apartment and she-"

"Wow, two girls in 48 hours. You sure move fast."

"What? Nothing happened!" He did a double take down the hallway at the restaurant guests who were still staring at the spectacle.

"Oh so I suppose you're just going to screw her now for the hell of it. Or who knows, maybe you two are perfect for each other, " she snapped, pushing her way into the kitchen.

"So now I'm not allowed to have sex?" he hissed back, following her through the swinging door.

"Not if you're still in love with me! And certainly not if you're going to rub it in my face at school."

"You have got to be kidding me," he laughed, unconcerned by the kitchen staff who had froze mid-chop and mid-stir to take in the unexpected entertainment. "Don't think I couldn't tell the morning you walked into the lunchroom with that gigantic grin plastered on your face. Like I couldn't tell what had happened."

"Oh, so I wasn't allowed to have sex with my _husband_ while you screwed everything in sight? I was supposed to wait for you? Like you waited for me when you said you would? And then suddenly forgot that your ex-wife was a _psychopath _the next time she strutted in front of you?" she threw her hands in the air, walking away from him and around the giant stove.

"I don't get it. I honestly don't get it!" he shouted at her from across the room. "Yes, sleeping with Terri was a mistake. But why can't you _let _me be happy with Holly."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted back.

He walked towards her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, so the last hour of you _humiliating_ us out there didn't happen? Or are you too drunk too remember? Why don't you like her, Emma?"

"Why do _you_? The fact that you're even attracted to someone like that makes me wonder how you could even _love _someone like me." She looked away, brushing at the sweat gathering on her forehead, suddenly aware of the heat in the kitchen.

"Seriously? I am not falling for that Emma. I'm not going to stand her and grovel like an idiot when you were the one who chose to end us!"

"I may have ended us. But you erased me, Will," she said, meeting his eyes again. "Three dates in. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?

"As a matter of fact, I do." He leaned forward, framing her shoulders with his palms.

"_You_ erased me when you met Carl. _You_ pretended that what we had was a failed attempt at being happy when we never even got a fair start."

"That's not the same Will!" She tugged at his hands, forcing them off of her.

"Yes, it is, Emma!

"Will Schuester, I have never lied to my husband. I have been nothing but honest and open about our past and-"

"Right I forgot. You just lie to yourself about how you feel."

She stomped her foot. "Stop making this about me!

"Well then what did you want me to tell Holly? That I'm still in love with you? That she was wasting her time? Yeah, that would have gone over really well."

"So you lie to her?" Suddenly aware that the kitchen was spinning, she leaned against the wall.

"Emma," he swallowed, watching her movements, before answering hoarsely. "I have to lie to myself every day just to get out of bed. I have to tell myself that I can be okay without you."

She laughed up at the ceiling. "Well you seemed pretty happy with lying to yourself when you were drooling over her all evening!"

"First you don't want me to be sad, and now you don't want me to be happy! Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I _want_ you to be happy. I just don't want to _see_ you being happy. With her."

"Well, welcome to every single day of my life for the past six months. So you just want me to leave then? Move away and never see you again."

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered cautiously, suddenly aware of how her words were bouncing, echoing, off the walls, before she returned his gaze. "You're my best friend."

"Well you can't have it both ways, Emma. You're married now. We can't be friends that way."

"That's bullshit, Will. Don't pretend you didn't think it was perfectly normal for you to need my friendship when you were with Terri. But that's just what you do, isn't it? When one woman can't give you something, you get it from another. Just like you did with Shelby. And April." She paused, before lowering her voice. "Just like you did with me."

She turned and pushed her way through another swinging door into the storage room, reminding herself to breathe before she passed out from wine and anger.

"I didn't even sleep with April!" he shouted, following her. "I told you that months ago."

"No, but you were lonely and scared and you turned to her. Why can't you understand that that's just as bad? If you're not an actual slut Will, then you're still an emotional one!"

"Fine, but then so are you then every time you come to me for support. Because as far as I'm concerned, if you can't talk about those things with your husband, then you're just as wrong as Terri and me."

"Oh just, just shut up!" she stammered, waving a hand in front of his face. "Carl is _nothing_ like her!

"Of course not." He counted on his fingers. "Protective, jealous, manip-"

"And that's what makes you so upset, isn't it? That I could be happy with someone who's normal, someone who wants to be with me, while you're resigned to spend your life with one idiot blonde after another."

"I'd rather do that then get married for the wrong reasons."

"Right, because marrying someone because you love them is a bad reason," she choked, swiping at her eyes.

"Emma, you know _good _and _well_ the only reason he took you to Vegas that day was because he was scared of losing you."

"Exactly. And _you_ never were, Will. No wonder you lost me."


	4. Chapter 4

She blinked a few times, swiping back tears, attempting to adjust her eyes to the dimness of the room. From the pounding at the back of her brain, she hadn't realized that Will had stopped shouting back at her. Above them a naked lightbulb buzzed through their silence, casting enough light for Emma to make out the dozens and dozens of dusty shelves that cradled metal trays of uncovered, crusty breadsticks. If she weren't so emotionally spent, she would have been quite nauseated by the unsanitary conditions. She watched Will take a step backwards and ease himself onto a wooden crate, resting a shoulder back against the shelves.

"You're right," he exhaled, rubbing his knees with the palms of his hands.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were right. What you said. I deserved to lose you."

"No," she muttered to herself. He didn't look up.

"NO," she insisted, a little louder. "That's not what I meant. You didn't-"

"It's just that, I had no idea that you could be so. . ." He paused, squinting up at her almost as if he were trying to dig through her brain.

She sniffed and smiled weakly. "Filled with blind rage?"

He shook his head, standing up. "No. I had no idea that you could feel jealous. About me. And Emma that's what made me so angry at you. I was starting to really fool myself into thinking that I was going to be okay. That seeing someone else could be good for me."

"Jealous?" Her gaze shifted downward, latching itself onto one of his shirt buttons, something, anything, except his discerning stare as he moved closer to her. "I'm not _jealous_," she sniffed at the button, freezing mid gulp as he rested a finger under her chin to read her eyes.

"Sensing you feel something, anything, resembling the way you used to, well, it makes me hope. And you can't do that to me." He wiped her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "It's just not fair, Em. You can't keep making me hope like that."

She nodded, leaning her wet face into his collarbone. Suddenly, she felt very small and pathetic. After only tasting just a tiny portion of the pain she had brought on him.

"Emma, just tell me what you want. Do you want me to say that I took you for granted from day one? Of course I did. And for every single day of the past year, I have regretted, hated, that there is another good man out there who was smart enough not to."

She allowed her eyelids to close, exhaling as he pulled her tighter against him and rested his back slightly against the exit door before he continued.

"Do you want me to admit that I will never truly be happy unless you're in my life? Done."

Emma stomach lurched at the sudden thought of the pain she had caused both Will and Carl in one evening. She could feel herself shaking as his arm squeezed even tighter around her waist. She tried to fight off the wave of guilt that had washed over her, and just enjoy the feel of him. The smell of him. The warmth that had taken her months and mountains of effort to exile to the recesses of her brain. But regrets, and guilt, and broken promises sprouted up faster in her thoughts than she could bury them.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do, Emma. And I'll do it. _Please." _

"Will," she swallowed, the panic rising in her stomach. "I think you need to move."

"Excuse me?" She felt his grip loosen.

"Move!" she shouted, propelling him out of the doorway with an urgent jab of her elbow.

Falling through the doorway, Emma stumbled into the alley. And she took a frightened gulp of air before emptying the contents of her stomach in a series of desperate, heaving coughs. Balancing her hands on her knees, she bent her shaking frame closer to the pavement, sniffing and choking back sobs, as she felt the cool pressure of his palm on the back of her neck.

"Please, go away," she whimpered unconvincingly, as he knelt onto the ground beside her, his other hand sweeping her hair out of her face, bundling it at the base of her neck as she unleashed that evening's appetizer onto the sidewalk. After a few minutes of helpless coughing, she felt her face grow red as her mind surveyed their situation.

"You know what I love most about you Emma?" He began to rub small circles around her back as she wiped at her mouth, attempting unsuccessfully to slow her rapid breathing and embarrassed sniffs. "You always surprise me. When I thought of what it would be like for us to spend an evening together again, I couldn't have imagined this in my wildest dreams."

She choked out a laugh, wiping at the streaks around her eyes. "Well, the reality is always more entertaining," she replied, standing up to brush the pebbles off of her knees. "Nothing says end an evening with Emma Pillsbury more than hosing off the sidewalk."

He chuckled, rising with her. "You know you're pretty funny for a drunk." Tugging at her fingers, he coaxed her away from the mess and towards the curb.

"Sit down for a second. I want to make sure you're done before we go back in."

She fell down next to him a little too quickly, the sidewalk jamming into her tailbone as she flopped her head onto his shoulder in exhaustion. Suddenly feeling the chill from night air settling over her, she shifting her hips closer to his own. They sat in silence as the looping accordion music from the restaurant blared from the back windows, her breaths slowing to match his own rhythm.

She paused, waiting for him to speak first. Either the evenings events left him truly spent as far as words were concerned, or he seemed content just to sit for the time being.

"You realize how insane we are right?" she mumbled against his shoulder. "We had two perfect lovely people who were dumb enough to actually want to spend a nice evening with the two of us. I bet when you were getting ready tonight you didn't imagine yourself holding my hair in a dark alley while I sprayed pesto and Chianti all over the sidewalk."

"I don't know," he mused, looping his fingers through hers. "I think it's kind of romantic."

She laughed. "I look, and feel, disgusting. Well at least now I won't do something stupid. Like kiss you."

He laughed. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Suddenly standing, he pulled her up with him. "What are the odds that they're still in there waiting for us?"

Attempting to walk as casually and covertly as possible into the dining room, they looked at each other in confusion as they were met with thunderous applause. One patron even stood, slapping Will on the back. Emma winced from the simultaneous piercing sprinkle of knives tinging against wine glasses. Another wave of nausea hit her as she spotted a family of four seated at their table.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Will tugged at the sleeve of the waitress who had been serving them. "What's going on? And do you know what happened to the gentleman and the blonde woman who were seated with us?"

"The crazy woman?" Will nodded slowly. "Look, I don't know how they let you jokers in here. But somehow she managed to convince everyone in the restaurant that you were part of some traveling jackass dinner theater group."

"What about the other gentleman?" Emma asked, her eyes still searching frantically around the room for any sight of her husband.

"Uh, he told me to tell you he called a cab for you to take you home. Because clearly," she smirked, "you need one."

After leaving a very generous tip with the waitress, they gathered their coats and her purse from the front desk and stood outside on the curb, waiting for her cab.

Emma shivered a little from the wind, but distanced herself from Will for fear of giving into the residue of dangerous emotions.

"Will," she started, biting her lip as she willed herself not to cry. "You know I love him."

"I know you do."

She stared down at the toes of her shoes. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Just go home Emma." She nodded at her feet as he continued. "Just promise me, that once the ceiling stops spinning, that you'll ask yourself why you felt the way you did tonight."

She looked up at him, noticing his gaze was following the taxi winding its way through the parking lot. "And really ask yourself if this is just you being angry about me being an idiot, or if it's more than that. If you're angry at yourself for feeling something you thought you'd gotten over."

"And then what?" she whispered.

"Just do what makes you happy, Emma."

"And you'll do the same?"

"Well, I'd like to, as long as it doesn't make you want to jam a fork into my forehead."

She poked at the arm of his coat, half-smiling. "I think I can do that."

"But I definitely need to commit every moment of this evening to memory," she raised her voice as he stepped off the curb to wave down the cab. "You know, in case you and I want to laugh about this chapter of life with our kids someday."

He turned back to meet her grin, raising an eyebrow. "Even the part where you called me an emotional slut?"

"Except that. Censored version."

"And the part where you got drunk and threw up in an alley?" He opened the cab door for her.

"You know what, getting together stories are overrated." Climbing into the back, she set down her purse and shifted her coat out of the way as he slowly shut the door. As Emma was giving the driver her and Carl's address, she heard a tap on the window. Frowning in confusion, she rolled it down for him.

"So does that mean we're getting together?"

"Good night Will," she smiled.

"What about the part where you told me you were madly in love with me. You can't leave that out."

"I don't remember that part," she replied, scrunching her forehead in mock confusion.

"Oops, sorry. You're right. Wrong chapter," he grinned, stepping back from the window.

Emma watched him wave to her as the cab pulled away. And when they turned the corner, leaving Breadsticks out of sight, she rested her head against the back seat and closed her eyes. After tonight, she certainly didn't deserve it. But Emma allowed herself just the tiniest smile from just the briefest thought of another chapter.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for following along on this story! Hope you liked. _


End file.
